Sweet Serenity
by henshuvhina
Summary: Light finally finds a way to put his mind at rest.  Light X L shonenai  warning: contains corpse scenes  spoilers for the end of the first arc


Well, this is my first ever finished death note fanfic and I'm somewhat unsure of how it turned out. That's why I'm waiting for opinions and criticism so that I'll be able to write better quality fics XD

I don't even know why I wrote this since I'm a very hyper and happy person, but whatever, getting out of character once in a while is very good XD

Well, enough chit-chat, here's the damn thing XD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence. That is the only thing that was left now. No one even dared to move or breathe too loud since that would perturb this tranquility. As if they were somehow afraid that it would disturb the figure which was sleeping soundlessly in front of them.

Everyone suddenly awoke from their trance as the church bells began to sing through the air. The wind started to blow as if to show that it, too, had stopped for that short period of time.

They took one last glance and then turned to leave. All with the exception of one. Light Yagami.

He remained motionless, his eyes transfixed and somehow glued to the open coffin.

Matsuda saw him and decided to not act upon instinct and be the one to disturb the youth from his thoughts, as he saw Soichiro Yagami return to his son.

He said nothing as he placed a caring hand on the boys shoulder. Light nodded, but did not turn to meet his fathers eyes. After a few more moments Soichiro opened his mouth to tell his son that it was nearly time for the burial, but Light immediately started talking.

"Just…leave me here for another 15 minutes…alone…."

Soichiro stood stiff for a few seconds, but then slowly nodded in understanding. Turning, he left the small chapel and even closed the old, wooden door to allow his son more privacy.

Everything became silent once again as Light found it hard to move his gaze away from him. Him. The one who only a day ago was standing in a chilly downpour. The one who held justice in his heart and fell along with it. The one who had lost their game.

The usually open and blank black eyes were now closed, the insomnia scars now covered by a much too toned foundation for his skin. Light scowled. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and began to wipe away the offensive make-up. When he was done he continued his staring. The detective did not look much too different now. His skin was unnaturally pale, dark bangs under his eyes more noticeable than ever, even now in his eternal slumber.

The adolescent took in every aspect of the detective, scanning every part of his face, every curve of his body, as if making sure that he would never forget this image.

He would never even want to.

Without accord his hand began moving again and found its own way to the sleeping detectives face. Lights fingers traced the jaw line, cheeks, nose, eyelids, lips and even the messy raven hair. All he felt was cold as he fought to suppress a shiver.

Light thought that with the downfall of the only person who could ever stop him, tension would cease, he would finally be at ease with his mind and continue to rule over his soon to be utopia.

He had never been more wrong. His mind was a mess, and despite the quietness of the moment, all he heard was screaming. He felt as if his skull would soon break if this would not end soon. Kira was always screaming in his mind, he wanted to shout out his victory, to proclaim his place as God of the new world. Yet there was another voice in his mind, screaming just as loud. The voice of Light Yagami. The part of him that Kira was sure he could kill with this. With the death of his friend, of his love.

Light put both hands in his neatly combed hair and began to pull at it franticly, his breathing becoming erratic. He wanted this to stop, so he decided to just let Kira have his way.

So the laughter began. He laughed insanely as he placed both hands on either side of the coffin. His face was now a mere inch away from the detectives. With an enormous grin covering his features, Kira began to shout.

"I won L!! I defeated you!! You who have defied me, who went against your God have perished upon my will! I am justice L!! I.WON!!"

And he waited. As if he expected the lifeless body to suddenly move and try to prove him wrong. He kept his grin and nothing happened. The waiting annoyed Kira so he grabbed at the white shirt L always wore, and suddenly lifted up the body as to be at eye level.

"Don't you understand L? Soon the world will be under my reign, there will be no more evil, no more criminals, nothing! My justice will be above everything else, above whatever you tried to bring against me! All because you have lost! "

He still kept both his grip and grin in place. He waited, but again nothing happened.

The smirk was soon replaced with a frown as he began to slightly shake the body.

"Are you just going to let me go on with it?!? Are you just going to get buried right now, be forgotten and allow me to continue cleansing the world?!?! Just like that?!?"

The shaking became more aggravated, more demanding, more frantic, as his voice reached a breaking point.

"You would never just leave it at that!! Just die so easily!!! WAKE UP!! GET UP!!"

But the body just lay limp, moving with every frantic movement Light made as if it were a puppet. A puppet so fragile it would most likely shatter.

The boy kept screaming, demanding soon turning into pleading, voice becoming quieter.

"Please…L…Ryuuzaki…wake up…"

The detectives head just lay on his shoulder, no sign of any kind of attempt to keep it in place, mouth slightly open, yet no air entering or escaping from it any more.

Light finally gave up and still holding onto the shirt he slowly lay the lifeless body of the detective into his final resting place.

Still lacking any kind of common judgment, Light took one of L's hands into his own. It felt cold, ice cold. He looked at the wrist, which was covered in scars.

'Handcuff scars…' the youth thought as he looked at his own.

He easily brought the frail wrist to his lips, and kissed it softly, closing his eyes, trying to endorse himself into the moment.

Again, more cold. This time he shuddered and left out a saddened sigh.

He opened his eyes and started to stare again at the face of his nemesis…his beloved.

'He's much too cold…' was the last sane thought Light had before he had no control over his own body any longer.

He carefully placed Ls body on its side, and without second consideration he climbed on the small altar and slowly got into the coffin.

He lay on his side, facing the others face. They were very cramped into the small space that the coffin allowed, but he didn't mind that. He soon pulled the body against his own,

embracing it tightly. He trembled slightly before finally getting used to the cold skin, even beneath the clothing.

One hand lay in L's hair, playing softly with the raven locks. As moments passed, so did Light's thoughts. He was content then, or so he believed. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to lose sight of reality for a short while. He inhaled the scent of the body he held close to himself, and his eyes suddenly snapped open.

The body smelled of embalms. The familiar scent Light searched for was no longer there. The smell of sugar, strawberries and pastries were gone forever from him.

Light became paranoid, trying to search for any kind of familiarity he could find in the now dead body.

In a desperate try to get what he wanted, he suddenly placed his warm, soft lips over the ones of his former enemy, his love.

He wanted to feel warmth, he wanted to taste sweets on those lips. He was once again met with cold and the raw taste of lips. But the sociopath adolescent kept his mouth glued to L's. He still hoped something would come back, if only for just a moment.

A single, lonely, silent tear fell from Lights closed eyes, traveled its way down his cheeks and nose and finally fell on L's cheek, making a wet line down to his jaw.

Again he was unable to lose himself into the peaceful moment, as the screams began once again. He parted their lips and held the body in his arms again, this time so tightly it could have shattered bones. He began to chant illogical, yet frantic requests into his loved ones ear.

"Ryuuzaki…Come back….Help me…Save me…"

He cradled the body, as love mixed with hate, as his mind raced and as his sanity was breaking. Before Light could let out a scream of sheer agony, he heard voices approaching the chapel.

He looked at his lost love's face, the only person who could see through him, who could have sent him to his own death, who could have stopped all this, who could match his intellect, who was his friend, who could have been more. The only person he had ever loved would soon be covered with dirt, and will lay beneath his feet, under the cold ground.

The way Kira had always wanted it to be.

He decided that he would never leave L again, he would never again allow him to know cold and loneliness.

With one last glance he knew what he had to do.

He got up and grabbed the lidof the coffin which was leaning against the altar.

It wasn't as heavy as he had expected it to be so he managed rather quickly to place it over the coffin. They were now only half covered.

Light lay down again and started to pull the lid the rest of the way. When he was a few inches away from closing it completely he paused, and then finally ended the task.

Everything was covered with darkness, as he grabbed L and brought him closer.

He could hear the door of the chapel open and voices coming closer to where they lay.

Light knew that his oxygen supply would soon run short so he decided upon acting now.

He fiddled with his watch through the darkness and managed to find the small knob on its side.

The megalomaniac pulled at it 3 times before a small plate slid out.

He managed to grab the small needle and once again stab his finger with it.

The youth bit his lip as he began to write with his trembling hand. He had been able to write like this before, it shouldn't be a problem now when it came down to his own name.

With a final stroke of the hand he finished it.

He exhaled briefly and quietly, trying to calm down. Only 40 more seconds left before he soon shall die.

The distressed teen felt the coffin being lifted and placed on some kind of transporting surface for the way to the burial.

Light stroked his loved one's cheek and then held the body into his arms for one last time. He took Ls hand into his own, the same ones which had been chained together.

Light waited, as he felt that they already started to move them out. His grip on Ls shirt tightened as the last second went by and pain shot into his heart and all through his body.

He choked on his breath as every part of himself became numb.

But despite it all, with the last ounce of strength he had, a smile slowly formed on his handsome face.

He no longer heard screaming tearing at his mind. Not even the sound of bells reached his ears anymore.

Finally.

Sweet, sweet serenity.

------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
